


can't fight the weather

by elfloversanonymous (anotherdirtycomputer)



Series: whoops! we're mated [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Anders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Old Married Couple, Omega Fenris (Dragon Age), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring Elves, Purring Omegas, Submission, being in heat turns fenris into a mean housewife, is that non-traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris is going into heat soon, much to his alpha's (mild) annoyance. They get a pretty good night out of it.





	can't fight the weather

**Author's Note:**

> both a little proud and a little nervous to post this! 😳 i've been playing around with writing smut in the past year or so and even mostly finished a few fics, but i've never posted one before, so... hopefully this one is worth it!
> 
> this was written with trans fenris in mind, but i didn't specify specifically so it could be read with trans fenris or cis fenris in mind. (this will not be true for most other of my fenris smut fics i'm hoping to post to this account...)
> 
> anyways, enjoy, and thanks for reading! 💕

Fenris is a strong-willed sort of man. He lived his life far too long as the stereotypical omega pet, passive and wide-eyed and adoring and _obedient_ , and so makes up for those years now with quick wit, quicker anger, and a steady sense of morality. He is intelligent, he is strong, and he is free. No one, alpha or otherwise, will ever take that from him again. He (and the heavy swing of his blade) will not allow it.

But, he must concede… sometimes, it _does_ feel nice to let himself just be an omega.

With that, he makes his decision, and mewls against the soft skin of Anders’ sleeping throat, breathing in that cool alpha scent - elfroot and wood smoke and, when his alpha is annoyed, a gentle spark of something like mint.

To his dismay, he smells that mint now as Anders groans awake.

“Isn’ even _morning_ ,” he grouses, rather ungratefully, Fenris thinks. “I wannu shleep.”

Fenris huffs, but tries again, moaning out, “Alpha _, please_...” He knows how much Anders likes that; all knotheads do. For all his wanting, his alpha’s ungratefulness angers him, and so to punish his lover, Fenris kicks the blanket off of them, leaving only a cool chill behind. It’s a comfort to his own overheated skin, but he knows that to anyone else, it’s absolutely frigid.

Even then, it takes a long moment for Anders to wake fully, but when he stretches and sniffs loudly, he finally catches a whiff and grows very still.

“Oh.” His eyes search for Fenris in the dark, and though he knows Anders’ human eyes can’t see him, he can see Anders. He can see his sleep-mussed hair, his handsomely stubbled jaw, his stupid facial expression... “Well, you shouldn’t be- But you’re- Are you?”

Took him long enough. To further drill his point, Fenris rolls his hips backwards against the bed, spreading his legs invitingly. The sweet scent of omega fills the room. “Not yet. Soon.”

“How soon?” Anders does not sound nearly as enticed as he ought to. His alpha’s voice is concerned and thoughtful where it should be low, lust-filled, _commanding_. He should not be speaking at all, yet he blathers on, “I have to plan around the days, tell Lirene ahead of time so she can take care of the clinic. It’s come so early, too! You could have warned me if you’d felt a heat coming on, you know, I _am_ your mate-”

Fenris stands from the bed, hissing _“oh, kavesh”_ to himself, before turning towards the door. “Go to your clinic, then, since it is so much more important. _I_ will make myself useful at the docks. I’m sure a lonely worker there may enjoy my company, at least more so than you.”

“ _Excuse_ me?!” The anger in Anders’ voice and scent has a possessive edge to it, which Fenris takes as a small victory. “You’re not going anywhere! And you know damned well I appreciate you, so sod off with that.”

Fenris sniffs, unable (and unwilling) to hide his sneer. “If _you_ are appreciative of me then _Isabela_ is a virgin.”

His alpha’s scent grows milder, uncertain - the opposite of what Fenris wants.

“That’s not what I-”

Anders interrupts him sternly, “I do appreciate you.” Then his voice grows softer, matching his honey-and-wood-smoke scent. “I love you. And you’re right, you deserve more from me.”

It speaks much for the strength of Fenris’ pre-heat scent that the argument is settled so quickly. Still, he finds himself blinking in surprise at his mate, feeling warm for an entirely new reason. “Anders…”

“I mean it. And I expect to give more.” He pats his lap playfully. “So let’s put some pups in you, eh?”

It speaks much, much more for the strength of Fenris’ heat that those words somehow manage to arouse him. He doesn’t want to give that a proper response, because it certainly doesn’t deserve one, so Fenris considers leaving to the sitting room and making Anders wait, wanting, until his heat hits its peak and they cannot hope to fight it any longer.

He’s already producing far too much slick for that, however, from leaning towards his oncoming heat. He’d only make a mess of the furniture, maybe even the floor if he soaks through his smalls and begins to drip. So, he strides towards Anders and straddles him willingly, looking down his nose faux-disdainfully at his eager alpha.

“How _many_ pups?”

“A million,” Anders responds blandly.

Fenris rolls his eyes, then frowns deeply when another gush of slick slides out of him at the words. Hoping Anders won’t say anything, he treks on, “You have no paying job. How do you expect to care for all of these children?”

The grin on Anders’ face is downright gleeful. “With _magic._ ”

“Careful, mage. I am more than happy to leave you locked outside the door while I spend my heat with Messer Rupert.”

Messer Rupert is the name of the alpha knot dildo Fenris’ received from Varric his first year in Kirkwall. ( _Trust me, elf_ , he had said. _You’ll thank me later._ And Varric had been so, so right.)

Luckily, Anders remembers the name, so there’s no jealousy to sour his scent. “But wouldn’t you rather have my nice, thick knot in you, love? Stretching open that sweet little hole?”

“Rupert’s knot is bigger than yours.” He can barely keep his voice from wavering.

“But …” Anders’ eyes search the dark room for a retort before growing wide and hopeful. “It can’t fill you to bursting with my seed?”

Despite himself, Fenris groans. “No… But _you_ don’t appear to be doing that anytime soon, either.”

“Oh?” To prove him wrong, Anders flips them harshly over, growling deep in his throat and sending lust burning through his omega. His alpha grabs his wrists in an iron grip, nails biting into his skin. “Try me.”

“ _Please._ ”

Anders’ tongue is hot against his throat, his free hand clawing down his omega’s pliant body to grasp his thigh tightly. He pushes Fenris’ knee upward, his leg outward, displaying his wet hole, hidden behind his ruined, slick-soaked smalls, and allowing the spicy, fruit-sweet scent to fill the room further.

It takes a mild effort for Fenris not to roll them over again, not to pull Anders’ hair, take control and ride him, make _him_ beg, or to close his legs gently around his mate’s hips and make love. Fenris enjoys those acts - enjoys taking control and becoming one with his alpha.

But tonight is not for those things.

Tonight, he wants to _breed_.

“Alpha, please,” In practiced motions, he bares his throat and spreads his other leg to match the one Anders holds so tightly. He presents his hole to Anders, submitting his body to his alpha. “Use me, fill me. _Knot me_ , please.”

With another delightfully vicious growl, Anders flips him over again, forcing his face into his pillow and hiking his ass up into the air - but not before tearing his smalls nearly in half and throwing them elsewhere. “ _Present._ ”

 _I just did,_ a part of him wants to shoot back, but he refrains. To fight his alpha now would do nothing but delay his own pleasure.

Instead, Fenris does as he says, spreading his knees and arching his back, splaying his calves out to each side to allow Anders as much room as possible. For extra points, he whimpers helplessly, reaching behind himself to spread his ass and hold himself open. Slick spills down his thighs in thick rivulets, which Anders’ eyes follow hungrily.

When his alpha looks up again to hungrily inspect his hole, growl deepening, Fenris shivers victoriously. He tries for a purr, but isn’t quite far enough yet, and so whimpers again, bowing his back further. Already, his shoulders ache, but it is temporary; the heat will wash that all away soon.

Then, in one move, Anders is balls deep, grabbing a cruel fist of Fenris’ hair as his omega howls in shock - and victory. This is _exactly_ what Fenris had been working for.

He puts the act on thickly, whining and whimpering his _“yes, alpha!”_ s like Anders likes. He presses his face into the pillow, licks at Anders’ skin any time it’s close enough, grinds back against his alpha’ harsh, even thrusts. He says every word he knows Anders likes, every phrase an alpha could ever want to hear from their tight, wet omega mate - except for two words. Those words must wait.

Fenris can admit without guilt that most of his compliant sweetness is faked. It matters little, because soon, it won’t be an act at all. He finds that the more he throws his hips back, bares his neck, and whines for his alpha to take him, use him, own him, the less time it takes for his natural omega desires to take over. He pretends now because it is easier than fighting it, easier than waiting - it is half a facade, at best, but soon it will _all_ be real.

He won’t even be able to fight it, so lost in a haze of his own pheromones, pliant beneath his strong, wonderful alpha.

A shiver travels up his spine when teeth find his mating mark, lightning-harsh and far more pleasurable than he wants it to be. Some evenings, after a particularly nasty argument, Anders will come up behind him to wrap him in his arms and bite down on the mark. It is an ever-present reminder of their love, their bond, and though it fills Fenris with affection, those bites never feel pleasurable. Now, with the rising heat of omega lust coursing through him, there is no better feeling in the world.

His alpha drives himself deeper yet into Fenris’ wet hole.

Already, he feels his omega nature fall over him, pulling at his senses like teasing hands over his eyes. The briefest moment of fear sparks through him, every time, right before he submits, and he pushes it away. He is not in danger anymore. He is loved, and cherished, and protected, by the kind man at his back. That fear has no place here and he will not let it control him.

Behind him, Anders’ growls are quiet, hidden in moans of pleasure, broken only when Anders leans down to whisper in his ear.

“I love watching this - love watching you slowly let it take over.” A particularly brutal thrust shocks a whine out of his omega. “There is nothing more beautiful than the moment you submit to it. To me.”

Instantly, the world around him shrinks, his entire league of senses zeroing in on Anders, his alpha, the happy scent of his arousal and the hard, hot press of his cock inside Fenris. Anders’ thrusts quicken the moment he succumbs to his omega headspace, his hip bones hitting hard against Fenris’ ass.

“Alpha!” This time he means it, gasping out through broken breaths, “Please, please, knot me, Alpha, _please-!”_ He breaks off with a loud mewl, his words trailing into needy moans.

His body clenches, needing _more_. He wants his alpha’s knot, stretching him open, tying them together, pumping him full-

Anders pulls out.

“No!” A sob leaves Fenris as he cries out in wanton horror. “No, no, _breed me,_ alpha, more, alpha, _please_ -”

“Shh,” Anders turns him over quickly, thrusting his cock deep inside his omega again and leaving it there. “I just want to see your face when I knot you.”

And then he does - Fenris feels the knot at the base of his alpha’s cock grow, whining in pained ecstasy at the stretch even as he struggles to grind himself against Anders. Anders holds his hips too tightly, keeping him in one place so the knot doesn’t slip loose before it can tie them together.

“Alpha, please,” Fenris sobs. “More more more need please, I want- I can’t-”

Finally, the knot fills completely, caught in Fenris’ hole and unable to slip out of his entrance. Fenris shudders in pure ecstasy, then again, harder, when his alpha pulls his hair back, displaying his throat, and bites down hard again at the mating mark. As he does so, he tortures Fenris further by giving useless, shallow thrusts that pull painfully at Fenris’ hole.

Despite it, Fenris is sobbing in open relief. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” He rolls his hips against his alpha’s, clenching again and again around the wonderfully agonizing intrusion until Anders finally gives him what he needs.

With a feral, terrifying growl, Anders fills Fenris with thick, hot come, nearly roaring as Fenris cries beneath him.

“Yes, alpha, yes,” he sobs as he finally peaks, tight around his alpha’s big knot and being filled with his seed. “Breed me, breed me, breed me, _yes_ -”

When he’s done coming, he dissolves into a mess of slick and trembling limbs, shivering desperately with each burning hot shot of spend that fills him. Anders still rolls his hips against his omega’s, lost in his orgasm, as he will be for some time yet. Fenris gasps up at him adoringly, his fingers finding Anders’ face, feeling the tension in his clenched jaw. His alpha’s eyes are closed, face overtaken with determination and bliss. There has never been a more beautiful sight.

He whispers, “Thank you.”

Finally, Anders collapses on top of him, utterly exhausted. He gasps for air, shivering nearly as badly as Fenris.

“Thank you, alpha.” He says again into Anders’ ear. “I love you.”

Anders laughs affectionately and the vibrations travels through them both, causing them both to wince at the minuscule tug of the knot.

When they both settle, a quiet groan wheezes its way out of Anders. “You too, my omega.” Then, he shoots Fenris an exhausted, cocky grin. “How was _that_ for appreciation?”

Fenris struggles not to chuckle. “I will admit, I do feel very appreciated. And… I appreciate you as well.”

The smiling kiss Anders gives him is everything.

“I love you,” he says again, because he cannot seem to stop saying it.

“I love you too, Fenris.” He nuzzles Fenris’ hair to prove it, still laying on top of him. “So much.”

Finally, a quiet purr starts in Fenris’ chest and does not leave. It’s Anders’ favorite sound - a rare one to ever escape Fenris, much to his own chagrin. He feels shame sometimes at his near inability to purr. Now, he feels joy, knowing he can please Anders with the sound even when he is exhausted.

Above him, Anders shivers. “You’re body is vibrating. If you don’t stop, we’ll never be untied.”

His purring only grows louder. He can see nothing wrong with that idea.

When Anders laughs, they both choke out surprised moans. “You’re a _minx._ ”

“You like it.”

“I like _you_.” The purring reaches a crescendo, punctuated by Anders’ overstimulated cock spurting even more cum into Fenris, pulling a sated mewl from his omega. “Even when you’re very evil, sexually.”

That causes Fenris to burst into laughter, which, really, Anders should have known better.

The rest of his heat passes just as wonderfully.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a beta's best friends!


End file.
